


these things will never change for us at all

by scagnetism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, X-Factor - Freeform, it's all very fluffy, the sappiest thing i have ever written ever, they reminisce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scagnetism/pseuds/scagnetism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room falls silent as they stay wrapped up in each other.  Harry can feel Louis’ soft breaths on his neck, and he almost thinks Louis’ fallen asleep until he says softly, “How did you know you were in love with me?”</p>
<p>Or, Harry and Louis look back on five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these things will never change for us at all

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because after rewatching One Direction's X-Factor performances, I absently wondered why no one makes Larry edits with those lyrics on them. Which then caused me to write this ridiculously sappy piece of fluff. That and the five year anniversary, of course.
> 
> Title from Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

“I can’t even watch this,” Harry groans, pulling the comforter over his eyes and laughing when he hears Louis squeak out a giggle.  “It’s waaaay too embarrassing.  How was I that embarrassing?”  
  
“Was?  You still are, love,” Louis assures, and Harry hears him close the laptop before he joins him under the covers, breathing steadily.  “Don’t think that's changed in five years.”  
  
“Like you’re one to talk.  You literally had to look at the wall when we made physical contact because you didn’t want me to know how affected you were.  You’re the embarrassment.”  
  
Louis chuckles and rolls his eyes before leaning in to press a kiss to Harry’s temple.  It still is unbelievable to Harry sometimes that he’s only known Louis for five years - it feels like he’s known him his entire lifetime.  He can’t really remember his life without him, and even though that’s terrifying, it’s exhilarating and comforting, too.   
  
Harry just really can’t believe how obvious they were back when they were on X-Factor.  In honor of their fifth anniversary, they decided to watch the old video diaries and old performances, laughing at their fashion, the cringe-worthy vocals at some moments, and of course, each other.  As much as Harry wishes they hadn’t been that embarrassing, he loves that the way he and Louis fell in love was caught on camera and preserved for years to come.  
  
“It's getting a little warm in here,” Louis whispers, motioning to the blanket that’s lying over their heads.  “Could we get out now?”  
  
Harry laughs, kissing Louis’ lips gently.  “That depends. Are you gonna make me watch more video diaries?”  
  
Louis laughs, and he buries his face in Harry’s neck.  Harry feels his laughter rumble against him and immediately feels at peace.  “I can’t promise you anything.  I found a compilation of your most embarrassing onstage moments and downloaded it to me laptop _and_ iPad so I have it ready for easy access at any time.  It’s, like, ten minutes long, too.”  
  
Harry groans, knowing he will end up watching it while Louis laughs at his expense and peppers “I’m sorry for laughing” kisses all over his face.  “It’s a shame you’d rather watch that, Lou, considering I had plans for an anniversary blowjob later...”  
  
Louis’ eyes widen comically as he throws the covers off their faces.  “Sorry to have offended you, Harold Darling.”  
  
Harry giggles and smiles into Louis’ mouth before they share another kiss.  
  
The room falls silent as they stay wrapped up in each other.  Harry can feel Louis’ soft breaths on his neck, and he almost thinks Louis’ fallen asleep until he says softly, “How did you know you were in love with me?”

‘Hm?” Harry asks, and Louis pulls back a little bit to nod.

“Way back then.  We were so young, Hazza, how d’ya know?  I don’t think I’ve ever asked you, have I?”  He thinks about it for a moment, and he knows he’s asked Louis before, but he can’t remember Louis ever asking him.  It seems like it should’ve been something he already knew, but apparently it never came up.

Harry smiles and looks up at the ceiling.  He can remember the moment, remember the stirring in his bones, the burning, wondering what it was and realizing only a few seconds later it had to be love because there was no other explanation for it.  No other explanation for the fire that Louis made him feel.  As he shifts his gaze from the ceiling to Louis, he still feels that same fire, that burning, that all encompassing warmth that stays five years later.

“It sounds silly now,” Harry starts, and Louis moves so he’s propped up on his elbow to look at Harry.  “But, um.  I feel like when you’re young, like, as young as we were, you have a cliché view of love, yeah?”  Louis nods.  “And I guess, like, from the moment we met, I knew we had _something_ , but I didn’t know what it was, really, but I knew I didn’t have it with anyone else but you, and it was just...there was this spark that I couldn’t put a name to, I guess, because I didn’t _really_ know what love was, I didn’t think.

“And we were more than I ever could’ve imagined – _you_ were more than I ever could’ve imagined, and I’d thought about it in passing.  You’d do something, and in my head I’d be like, ‘I love him,’ but I thought I didn’t know what I was talking about cause we were so young, yeah?  And then.”  Harry stops himself and smiles, reaching over to grab Louis’ hand.  “This is so ridiculous, but the week we sang Chasing Cars?” 

Louis’ brows furrow briefly, but he nods.  “Not sure I follow?” he says, and Harry brushes his thumb over the back of Louis’ hand.

“There’s that line in it,” Harry continues.  “Um.  ‘Those three words are said too much, they’re not enough.’  And I just, like.  I felt that so deeply which sounds proper mad now because looking back on it, I was a literal _child_ , but that was it.  I heard that line, and it struck me so hard, and I knew it was love because even the thought of saying it to you didn’t feel like it was enough.  I felt like if I’d said it to you, it couldn’t have described my feelings well enough.  Crazy, innit?  And I remember after having that realization that you came and helped me practice my solo in that song, and it was like, ‘okay, yeah, I wasn’t wrong, this is it, this is it.’  And I was so sure of it then.  And there were so many times I wanted to tell you, oh, god, so many moments like when we’d kiss or when you’d lay with me or when you’d surprise me with attempting to make breakfast, but I waited to tell you until a few weeks later cause I was worried you wouldn’t feel the same because it all happened so fast, but.  I knew then.

“When I finally got the courage to say it, I was so terrified you weren’t gonna say it back.”

“Haz,” Louis says breathlessly, ghosting his fingers along Harry’s cheek.  “You were so nervous to tell me, bless your little heart.”

“I thought you’d think I was a nutcase or summat.  It was all so fast.”

“Nah, love, I felt the same,” Louis tells him, and Harry will never get tired of hearing it.  “We did everything a bit faster than most people, I think.”

Harry grins before continuing.  “And I think that song still fits us, you know?  Especially now cause things can get so fucking difficult sometimes and sometimes it feels like the entire world is gonna cave in on us, but I know when things get too hard, you’ll always lay here and forget the world with me.  I remember all the times we did it in the bungalow, and it’s still my favorite thing, baby.  I love you.”

Louis’ eyes are glassy, unshed tears resting in oceans of blue as he squeezes Harry’s hand tighter.  “I love you, too, babe,” he whispers before leaning in for a kiss.  “It was enough then, and it’s enough now.”

Harry’s back to feeling warm all over, the one feeling that’s always consistent whenever he looks at Louis.  “Think it means more now, y’know, cause we’ve been through so much more.  Our love’s still strong.”

Louis moves and lays his head on Harry’s chest, wrapping one arm around him.  He’s a steady, comforting weight.  “There’s no one I’d rather have gone through all this shit with than you,” Louis tells him, and Harry swears he can feel his heart grow in his chest.  “God, we never knew the shit storm coming our way.  We were so young.  Oi, we’re old men now, Harold.”  Harry giggles, carding his fingers through Louis’ soft hair.  “Would you change anything if you knew what was coming, to, like, make it easier?”

“Not a thing.”

“Me either.”  Louis leans up to press a kiss to Harry’s chin, and he feels so safe.  “I bet a lot of people would’ve given up if they had to go through half of what we have, but we’re fireproof.”

Harry feels laughter bubble up within him, covering his face at the stupid joke before pressing a kiss into Louis’ messy hair.  “We are.”

“Happy five years, Hazza,” Louis says softly, and Harry doesn’t even have to see his face to know he’s grinning.

“Happy five years, Lou,” Harry replies, rubbing Louis’ back gently as he lets out a contented hum.

“Don’t forget about my celebratory blowjob,” Louis reminds him, tracing soothing patterns down his chest, and Harry lets out a loud laugh.

“Only if you delete the video of me falling.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always wonderful! I'm on [tumblr](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com), so you can come and say hi! :)


End file.
